Your Eyes Are The Same As Mine
by D.F Glider
Summary: Two daughter are born one is kept the other abandoned what happens when they. Meet up years later.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Eyes Are the Same as Mine**

**Summary**

**Two daughters are born but she keeps one and abandons the other just because she looks too much like him. She is found by the women playing Glenda in Wicked at the Minskoff Theatre who finds her and adopts her and names her Rachel. The woman who adopts her is called Shelby and chooses to move to Lima Ohio for them to have a normal life. Fifteen years later Shelby tells Rachel the truth about how she became her daughter. Rachel doesn't care and tells Shelby she is her mother things however change when she meet her twin sister but never promises never to forgive her mother but her and her can have a relationship. **

**Chapter 1**

**Judy P.O.V**

Day 1

I was lying in room with my new beautiful daughters who are going to change my life. I was looking at them both. I was able to look the blonde straight in the eye but unable to look the brunette in the eye, she looked like him the boyfriend that left just because I was pregnant. They were beautiful but I just knew that I wouldn't be able to keep her. I was only able to blonde her name was Lucy Quinn Stone but couldn't name her because she looked like him. We were allowed home a few hours after they were born.

Day 2

I was still unable to do it last night. I was able to kiss Lucy good night but not her, she looks too much like him for me to do it. I couldn't think of a name for her, she wasn't going to be with a mother who can't look her in the eye or who feels like she's unable to love her. I decided that tomorrow I will leave her behind the Minskoff Theatre. One of the actors or actresses will pick her up and take her for their daughter. For now though I'll feed her, care for her and be her mother until tomorrow she'll not be mine again.

Day 3

I can't believe I'm about to walk out this door and just leave her, she needs to be loved and I just can't do that for her. The theatre is three hours away from my apartment. We leave at 8:30 AM we I know that they we will be in rehearsal till 12:15 PM. I arrive there at 11:48 AM. After parking the car I look around to make sure no one sees me. I run and place her at the cast steps and leave the letter I wrote explaining why I can't look after her. I'm glad that she asleep when I left. It made leaving so much easier cause if I looked in the eye the last minute I couldn't have done it.

**Right guy this is only first chapter of the story I only know the lay out is only for the first chapter of this new story so please review to this new story. I aiming for 5 reviews.**

**A thank to my beta.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Shelby P.O.V**

"Alright that's great, see you all Monday," the director shouts making us know he's leaving.

I head for my dressing room to shower quickly so I can meet with my parents for lunch only morning rehearsals on Saturday is awesome. I quickly change out of my dress for the show and stepped in shower with hot water on removing the make-up and making me relax. I quickly finish in shower apply me own make-up and leave. Once outside the door slammed, then I hear a cry down the side of the step.

"Holy shit," I say, looking at the baby next to the steps.

I go to pick her up and she stops crying. Once she's in my arms I pull out my phone and dial my father's number. "Hi dad can you pick me up something massive just turned up," I say, holding the baby who was now clinging to my shirt.

"Okay I'll see you in fifteen minute. Bye," he said quickly as usual.

Fifteen minutes later he pulled up and saw the baby clung to me like I was her life line I went back for the carrier just as he arrived and placed it in seat next to me in the car. I get in and he's stares at me in shock to see a baby in my arms. He sits there for twenty minute literally, he snaps out of his shock when his phone goes off.

"I'm heading over now and she wasn't joking something massive has come up," my dad said, "On our way now bye."

We drive to the restaurant we were having lunch at, even my mom is shocked to see a baby clung to me a new born because of how small she is. She however managed to shake the shock off faster than my father and looked at me with confusion.

"Shelby dear how do have a baby with you?" My mother asked me knowing I was never pregnant.

"She was outside the door the cast use for entry to the theatre," I say looking down at the now sleeping girl in my arms, "I'm going to CPS on Monday and hopeful adopt her."

"Are you sure dear? You only just graduated college and started your first Broadway musical," my father asked looking at the girl.

"Yes, dad I'm sure I bet her mother never even named her," I say "So I'm going shopping for her after lunch and her name is Rachel Barber Maria Corcoran," getting a smile from my mum.

We stopped talking and entered they restaurant and went the table my parents booked this morning we sat down. I knew what I was going have but knew I needed to feed the baby girl in my arms because when she woke up she'd be hungry.

She spelt all the way though lunch and I wanted to go shopping for her but didn't want her to wake up well I was getting what I needed for her.

Before we left the restaurant my mom asked, "Do you want us to look after her well you're out shopping?"

"Thanks, mom that would be perfect," I say, with that I get up and leave with them after my father pays.

I kiss my baby girl goodbye; I pass her to my mom and dad then head for the mall. Once there I head straight to the gap for clothes for her, I most have spent more than $600 dollars in that one store in that one shop. After the gap I head to another store that sells cribs and pushchairs and realize that after my shopping spree in the gap had left purse empty so I would have to use my card. After that I was told it would be delivered Monday afternoon. I knew that Monday that rehearsal would be missed which means the director isn't going to be happy and I may lose my part, I won't mind because teaching the arts to students is my goal not acting this just to earn money for a move out of the city.

I then head for a finally store that sell all the thing I would need such as a steriliser, bottles and baby bag I would have to go the super market to get diaper and baby wipes. I call a cab back to my moms and dads place. I call them to let me know I'm on my way; they let me know they got me the diapers and wipes so I wouldn't need to go to the supermarket for them they also told they call CPS about her.

When I arrive my dad helps me unpack everything the cab and we put everything in his car I let them know how much I spent so know if I may a little help with money. After we paid they driver we went inside I sat down and mom does me and my dad coffee because it easy to talk over coffee.

Once my mom sat she says "Dear your meeting with Child Protective Services is on Monday with the adoption team."

"They said that a couple who wanted to adopt will also be attending but if you say that you want to adopt her they won't be able to stop you," my father said continuing to drink his coffee.

"Did they say who would they would be because I might as tell them I'm not giving her up ever. You two know I always wanted a daughter," I said sipping my coffee.

"No they didn't they said they want to adopt a baby girl," my mom said finishing her coffee.

I finish my coffee as well. "They are not taking her, you both saw her early she clung to me and she looked in my arm eyes when first picked her up and all she wanted was her mom holding her she most think that was me," I said looking over to carrier they left in the kitchen with her in it.

"Mom I was what you were doing for dinner tonight?" I asked getting a little hungry.

"I was planning on roast Beef, why are you staying tonight?" she asked and frown when I shake my head.

"No, I'm going home but I'll stay for dinner that's why I asked," I say and she smile's god she love spending time with me, maybe more now with the baby girl.

"Okay we'll have dinner then your father will drive you home I'll come with then we can unpack at your place then call you when we get back here," she said in her stern torn.

After dinner we did get back to mine and unpacked everything from my dad's car. We then took her in and I placed on my bed and formed a barrier with my pillows so she wouldn't fall off. I decided to shower while waiting for my parents to call. After ten minutes I was finished. I came back into my little girl cling to a pillow it must smell like me so most want me near. Once I'm in my pyjamas I change her as and feed from the bottle and she falls asleep after I wind her.

It was getting late now and my parents still hadn't called so I decide to call them.

I dial in the number and my mom pick up. "Hi Mom I was just wondering what was taking so long?"

"Oh yeah sorry dear traffic was really bad but we just got home now," she says "we'll see you tomorrow like every Sunday."

"Okay bye and good night" I say.

"Okay bye dear and good night to you to" she says.

**Sunday**

I woke to the sound off her crying so I sit up and get her in my arms and stops crying instantly. It makes me smile that it doesn't take much to stop her crying. "You up already," I say and turn to the clock that says its 8:35 AM wow she slept the whole night.

After she's feed and changed she's asleep again. At 10 my parents get here but nothing specials going to happen. It's true they get here and the day goes as normal only this time we have a baby to keep an eye on. At 2:00 PM my phone goes and it's my brother saying he found a something she could sleep in until her crib arrived he found out because mom called him last night. It was a Moses basket and it means she won't have to sleep in my bed tonight. He arrived an hour later and set the Moses basket up in my room for her. He stays for dinner, we have roast chicken and then they stay for a few hours longer and we watch TV together then they leave.

I decide for an early night she wakes up when I finished in the like last night and I feed her change her and put her in bed and I lie down next to her and fall asleep. The reason for the early night is because off my meeting CPS is tomorrow so once she's my daughter by law we won't have many problems. After that thinking in my sleep my mind goes blank and I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Sorry about the wait guys** **I was with a new story the next should be any longer that a few weeks after I update Only You Forever and Me, You and Her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Shelby P.O.V**

I was woken by her crying this morning, I sighed and got out of bed and over the Moses basket she was in. My meeting with CPS was at 10:30 AM so it gave me a few hours to prepare. I was going to the director to inform him what I need to do; he was always in at 08:30 AM so I would call him then. I got her out of her basket and took her down stairs and changed her diaper and warmed a bottle for her and feed her. After I feed her I ate myself and then took her upstairs washed and dressed her in a new outfit I got her it was a pink baby doll with matching pump's and it really was cute on her after I was done she fell asleep and but in the Moses basket.

It was 08:15 and saw my chance to shower and get dressed myself. I get a shower and it only took me 10 minute I was in and out. I finish and get dressed quickly in light purple shirt and a dark purple skirt. Once I was dressed it was 08:30 AM and I decided to call the director off the show.

I pick up my phone, pull his name and number and hit call. It rang three times before he answered.

"Hi Shelby is there a problem? You never call me this early" he said.

"It's not really problem; I just won't be able to show up for rehearsal today I have a meeting today," I said "It's just important."

"Okay, I'll have your understudy to takeover for today" he said.

"Okay, thank you I promise I'll be in tomorrow," I said hanging up.

The morning went by pretty quickly and before I knew it was 10:00 AM. I moved quickly and got me coat and placed her in the carrier and strapped her in my car and drove to the CPS office. I got there in five minutes to spare.

I walked in to reception and told them I had a meeting here today with the adoption team. I was told to take a seat and wait. While I was sat in the waiting room the two men that were sat in there with me kept glancing at my daughter. I was waiting in silence and the call came through and said "Shelby Corcoran and Hiram and Leroy Berry," I stood up and two men also stood up I was not going let them have this little girl.

**Five Years Later**

"Mommy," Rachel shouted I was down stair tell the mover what I wanted done and she was calling for me.

I ran up stair for her. "What's a matter sweetie?" I asked wondering what she wanted.

"I can't find my trainer's that go with this outfit," she said sounding disappointed.

"Sweetie, you packed them up yesterday and left the white and stripped blue one's today with that outfit," I said smiling at the little girl.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot mommy," she said smiling putting them on. "Mommy how long is it going to take to get to Lima Ohio?"

"It'll take about eight hour and fifteen minutes, sweetie," I say with a long sigh after.

"That sucks, can we get some mints before we go?" she asked.

"Sure, there almost getting our stuff on the trucks," I say holding out me and she take's it and we head down stairs and see they have finished loading the trucks.

We were ready to leave and we gave the keys to guy who brought my house after I finished my teaching course to become a teacher. The only teaching job I could find was in Ohio in city called Lima. We had to move so could start my new career; my parents supported me because it could change people's lives. The job was at a school called William McKinley High school.

We got in the car and I drove to the highway and got ahead the moving trucks. We stopped twice once so we could use the restroom and for lunch. When arrived in Lima it was still daylight and since it was summer Rachel was allowed to stay up late, so I decided a trip the park was a good idea because the moving arrived and we unloaded in fifteen minutes.

We went to the park that was five minutes from our new home. When we reached the park it was actually really nice it three beautiful flower beds on each area off well cut grass. The path was very smooth like new laid tarmac. I walked Rachel over to play area where there were to young girls playing together well their parents were watching them. I took a seat on the empty benches well Rachel ran off and playing by herself. After five minutes she's talking to the young who is a Latin well the other is, a little blonde girl.

While the girls are talking, I'm approached by the two women who are talking. "Hi," the Latina says when they reach me, "Is that your daughter over there?"

"Yes she is," I say smiling.

"What her name?" the blonde women asked.

"Her name Rachel and my names Shelby it's nice to meet you" I say.

"Same here," they say unison making laugh, "I'm Maribel Lopez –Pierce and this is my wife Susan Lopez –Pierce," the Latina says.

"It seem our kids are getting along," Susan says, "Their names are Brittany and Santana they are completely inseparable and like they could be the same yours."

"Yeah, she's never had problem forming bonds. It's been like that since I found her," I say and realising what I just let slip and knew there was no way out of this.

The two women look at me completely confused and I knew they would want answer to what I just said. "What do mean found her?" They both ask in unison.

"It's a long story but I let slip so I have to tell you," I say, "It was about five years ago I finishing in rehearsals and I was leaving I heard her crying next to the steps at cast entrance to the theatre." They both look shocked. "After a meeting with CPS I adopted her. They found out who her mother was a few days later but she completely disappeared so she could not be contacted."

"So you've been raising her since then?" Maribel asked.

"Yes, and don't regret any of it," I say looking at my watch and realising that it's almost 9:30 PM but should have guessed the sun is setting. "Sorry but me and my daughter have leave, we to find a motel for the night."

"Why?" Maribel asked looking at me confused.

"We only got here a few hours ago and decide to unpack tomorrow and stay in a motel tonight," I explain to the two of them.

"I have a better idea," Susan says I give her a curious look, "You can spend the night with us our kids have been playing together none stop since we started talking," Maribel nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," I say, that's when Rachel and their daughters come running up to us.

"Mommy can we go home now? Me and Tana tried," Brittany asked.

"Sure baby we also invited your new friend and her mom to stay the night. You okay with that?" Maribel asked.

"Yeah, Rae-Rae can we both like her," Santana says smile taking Rachel's and Brittany's hand, "Come on B and Tiny," she pulling them towards the exit off the park.

I look at my little girl and smile I can she's got two great friends. We walk over to their house and I burst into out laughing and when I realise live right next door to them they also start laughing. We go into the house and it was decorated just like a normal house and it was really homely just like our home in New York. We give the girls some hot chocolate and once they get washed and we put them to bed. Rachel is the room with the girls sharing a bed with Brittany. I slept in the guest room and them two women promise to help to unpack.

**Right guys tell me what you think.**

**Right I am also planning on adding Beth to the story and tell me Rachel or Quinn to be her mother with your reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I'm jumping the story ten years because I am planning on adding Quinn soon I just not in this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel P.O.V**

I was crying I believe I've only been with Santana a week and 3 weeks ago I slept with that stupid idiot. Now I was pregnant, pregnant with his child, how I'm I going to tell my girlfriend I'm pregnant with my ex's baby. I hold back the tears because I need to tell her and do it soon because if I don't she'll break-up with me for not being honest with her.

She'll be here in a few minutes anyway I wanted to cook for her so it will be now or never. There was a knock on my door my mom was going out with her parents tonight, so we had the place to ourselves. I go down stairs and open the door and I see a smiling Santana. When she sees me her smile, disappears and she asks "Rach, what's a matter?"

"Come in I'll tell you," I say and my nerve's increase tenfold.

We walk in to the living and we sit down. "Before I tell you, if you decide to leave me please don't tell anyone because I'm not ready for people to know."

"What every it is it can't be that bad that I'm going to leave you."

"Okay you know that three weeks ago I was dating Puck," she nods. "We slept together and I just found out I'mpregnant," I whisper and she looks confused.

"What did you say you said it so quietly and to fast I didn't catch it?"

"I said I'm pregnant," I close my eyes and the tears start to fall. The next thing I know she pulls me into a hug. "San, why are you still here?" My sobs are still coming.

"Rach you told me the truth and it was before were together so don't worry I promise to help you" she says.

I look up and we both leaned in and our lips connect in passionate kiss and then I say, "I love you Tana."

"I love you too Rae-Bear."

She was calling that nickname all week and at first it was cute, but now it was embarrassing. I was hoping she weren't going to call me that when school starts up. "San, please stop calling me that at first it was cute but…" She cut me off, with a short but sweet kiss.

"Okay," she said making me smile.

"When will dinner be ready?" She asked.

'Oh crap' I think I was so upset just finding out I was pregnant I haven't even started. She's looking at me she is going to be disappointed, that I haven't cooked for her I just hope she'll be okay with it. "I… I haven't ev… Even started yet," I stuttered out she look at sad but understanding.

"It's okay, Rach we'll order a pizza and we'll watch a movie."

"Thank you," I say and she hugs me and I curl into her.

"What movie do you want to watch?" She asks.

"How about we watch Footloose 2011," I say and she smile's she knows it's my guilt pleasure.

She put it in the DVD player sits back on the couch then orders the pizza. We sit there watching the movie, when doorbell rings and the pizza arrived and she even paid for it. After we finished she asked me the question I was scared off, "When are you going to tell Puck about the baby?"

I seriously didn't know, I had broken up with him and he'll want to get back together now. "I don't but when he finds out he'll want us back together and I want to be with you," I say and she kisses me on the forehead.

"Don't worry babe, I'll deal with Puck you need to tell him," she says making me smile and I nod.

**Five Weeks Later**

School was starting up again tomorrow and there was tension between me, Santana and Puck, well not me it was more Santana and Puck well me and Santana are stronger than ever. We even told my mom and she promised to support me if I continued with school when it started again.

Over the summer me, Santana and Noah each got jobs, Noah did his pool cleaning which was really good in the summer, I was giving singing lessons at the community centre and Santana was working as a waitress at breadsticks. She was working and all together we managed to pay for Moses basket and crib. We knew the baby would sleep in my room in the Moses basket for the first month or two and then moved, to the crib. We also managed to get the other essentials such as a steriliser, bottles and pushchair.

With what had happened over the summer, we kind off kept cancelling plans with Brittany which made her upset. We had almost made it up to her, because over the last two week me and Santana did everything she wanted to do. I was also happy because she was my girlfriend's sister and my best friend and came to the first ultra-sound and with Santana and Noah, the week before.

Today Brittany was so happy, a fair was coming to town and she loved them and planned for us to go as group along with Puck and Mike they were also my friends. They became my friends a few days when I was at the park with the girls again. I was also looking forward to the fair as well it was once a year with the best fireworks display, we'd been ever year me, Santana and Brittany and always enjoyed it.

The fair was crowded and me and Santana were holding a hand with our finger's entwined. The five of us walked in together and we all knew I was not going any ride that would hurt the baby inside of me. Well I watched them on the fast ride's me and Santana went on rides like the Ferris wheel, ghost train and a slow water ride.

After we all had been on a few rides each we all met on the grass looking over the bandstand where the bands that performed each were stood playing. The bands on this year were country with local bands performing modern songs. We stood there and waited for the fireworks display.

When the fire display started it was 11:15 PM it lit up the night sky with amazing colours making Santana looked more beautiful than ever. I turned to look at Santana, she was already looking at and moved and kissed slow and passionately and somehow as we kissed everyone just disappeared. When we broke apart everything came back and didn't care about the people who saw us, because we were happy.

Tomorrow was going be the hardest test I would ever face pregnant in high school sophomore year this wasn't going to be easy but I will pull through as long as I have Santana.

**Right guy's review you wanted Rachel.**

**I know that Quinn be in soon and do you want Russell? Yes or No?**

**Post your answer with your Reviews.**


End file.
